Glorious Namefigs of s4s
List of the Most Glorious *'prime minister face '- Famed Creator of Kek, he made the original 6000 post thread, and is cherished by all. See article for more. *'Gippo Dudee' - Owner of s4s, so kindly fuck off. See arcticle for more. *'Captain Kek' - One of the most active namefigs on s4s. Saved Top Lel from chocolatey death and has a bangin' hot gf who paid tribute to kek. Many imposters tried to steal his fame, but failed woefully. *'scrubmaster' - OC do not steal, makes OC. His most famous OC is froge, which was spammed everywhere until it became proud part of s4s culture. *'Cocksucker 3.0' - Never gets dubs, and never came back. ;_;7 Is also made of FAIL AND AIDS, and cannot get for shit. Poor guy'. '''Everyone thinks he's dead, although he was literally just on like five minutes ago. *'God-Emperor Leto' - Lover of mugs. Founder of plug.dj/kek. Ran for treasurer with Moose/Scrub during the royal elections. *'eternal samefig''' - A samefig who got s4s the reply record on 4chan. He is also a GET hero: Confirmed for /k/17777777, /mlp/13333333, /k/18000000, /vp/13000000, /a/93555555, /a/91999999, /co/53222222, /soc/17444444, /soc/17222222, /adv/12999999, /r/11666666, /r9k/8333333, /fa/6888888, /f/2111111, /u/1444444, /e/1600000 GETs and tons of quints on other boards. *'Kekkats' - Spammed froge in every thread with scrubmaster. If you make fun of him he usually just spams it in every thread until you lose interest. Noted for his 555555 get and for The frogening. Also the creator and ekidnuh. *'Kiwi' - Notable kiwi-ish look. Well known for drowning in chocolate milk. Deceased ' *'Uncle Drayton -''' Pursuer of dubs, supporter of Moose and scrubmaster. *'flippo woody '- Namefig with low activity. *'''Mai - Only posts Azula for some reason. *'moot !Ep8pui8Vw2 ## Admin '- Known for lying, claiming to be the owner of s4s. Deceased ' *'mοt ## Αdmіn' '- The true creator of s4s. He combined the powers of kek, lel and dubs and put them all in one big place he named s4s. H then gave ownership to Gippo Dudee. There's some nerd calling himself "moot" trying to steal mot's fame. Don't listen to him. :^). Changed /s4s/ to s4s recently and added fortune. *'Anonymous ## Moderator' (AKA Purple palm Tree Man) - A privileged {s4s} user who is known for changing the font of particular threads and spreading s4s memes to /b/. *'swaglord' - He is a pretty cool guy and sometimes posts in comic sans or papyruse. Also newfigs can’t orange text< *'Official Wrinkle Face™ creator '- Creator of Wrinkle Face™ and Dancing Man. Stole /fit/'s >>22222222 and /a/'s >>93000000 GET. *'Top Lel' - Top Lel Deceased ' *'Kek '- Kek ' Deceased ''' *Kekt' -' Creator of the Commonwealth of s4s and a/jp and mod of Lupchan *'Sunhawk '- A tripfig who originally came from /mlp/ after a horrible raid. The tripcode was leaked and everyone started to use it. One of the Sunhawks got in s4s and now checks dubs and ''CAW CAW CAW CAW CAW CAW CAW CAW CAW CAW CAW CAW CAW CAW CAW CAW CAW''. (There are still multiple Sunhawks running around) *'''Espa Roba - A fig from day one. Notoriously hosted pony and furry threads to half of the boards discontent, and has been known to steal a big get or two. *'Anonymous '- Biggest namefig in the history of 4chan. He is on multiple boards at once, and doesn't ever seem to stop posting. Deceased for figgot ''' *名無し (pronounciation: nanashi, sometimes written nanasi) - Proud worst poster (possibly tied with Mari Makinami™), general figgot and creator of Lupchan. Also known as "chinky" "chinese characters guy", "supreme+liker+of+lolis" and "Nanasi Desu". *'''fagget - Known for posting SPAMMING IN EVERY FUCKING THREAD various chain copypastas such as "Le top lel of comedy gold" "The spooky skeleton" and "Le master trolle" repeatedly, as well as claiming quads a few times. Also, got banned for reasons yet unkown SPAMMING SHIT EVERYWHERE, some speculate he was using a dub-checking script. fagget, if it wasn't obvious before Banned The ban ended after few weeks, marked his return with le top lel of comedy gold. *'Fig Jr.' - fagget's partner in crime. *'Ananamoose™ '-''' One of the most prolific posters, enjoys Gravity Falls and the font "Papyrus". *'''Kekkle - Very active figgit. *┬─┬﻿ ︵ /(.□. \）™ - Table-flip, also known as... *'Mari Makinami Illustrious™' -''' Known for bringing ''quality ''posting to /s4s/ by claiming 500K and 600K gets. This lead to much outrage from /s4s/, as "quality" posts were interfering with much more privileged funposting. The two gets made people speculate that she was using a script. However, her reign ended when her next attempt at a get landed her at post number 700011. Never forget, people: ''"At least I got doubles ;_;"'' ''-Mari, after the "get"'' *'''Keksuki - Avatar fig with high activity. *'Natsume - '''Avatar posts and enjoys being an alcoholic. *'mystery - Notable GETer. Got the sept get (4444444) on /ck/ for the glory of s4s and has achieved various quints. Is an oldfag oldfig. *Salah-al-Din' - ''"Im in a coma, Im the money man, so I do the money dance" '' Extremely annoying namefig. 'B&' *'le mr ass :---------D '- Founder of mene wrestling & s4s's favorite OC maker. TURNED HEEL IM HOLLYWOOD HULK KEKKAN NOW *'idut '- A rising namefig who is known to be on the almighty s4s since 499 get and still does not fully understand this board and is still a newfig. *'Phil McGraw -''' Pissed off many autists with his legendary phrase "Take your autism medication" Is an autist. *'Scottsune Pizzu -' Originally notable for an epic quad get. Now spams recurring OC in similar fashion to "This is a nice board". Enjoys semen and demons. *'Bunny - '''Active and friendly funposter who is out for the glory of s4s. *'Chango''' - Really active funposter. Has attempted many times to create epic memes but always failed miserably. Most of them being lel corruptions. *'nigger -' Posted in one thread, getting dubs 8 or 9 times in a row, as well as in many other threads. It was glorious. Deceased *'Dubking'- Funposter who accidentally haunted s4s with blue ghosts. *'Huekek' - A namefig who named himself after the huekek meme, and has been keeping the meme alive since its founding. Also gets the exact same number of dubs as everyone else, and gave up working on a dubscript. *'Some guy...' - Friendly namefig who created the CYOA /s4s/ island map. Only get is /mlp/13599999. *'Cirque le Jerk Man '- سمَـَّوُوُحخ ̷̴̐خ ̷̴̐خ ̷̴̐خ امارتيخ ̷̴̐خ. *'croce' - Top funposter. Well known, everybody love :^) *'le shit nigger '- Some figgit nobody cares about. AND "MANY" MORE... >writing your own namefig entry lel who are you quoting See also * Based gods Category:Board Culture Category:Namefigs